digitaldawn_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
Henry's POV In recess, Luna and I went to our lockers to looks for our math books, which we needed to, do our homework, because we decided to do our homework together. Suddenly, we heard a noise; it was Takato, who was being bullied by Nick and Edward. He grabbed Takato's neck and bumped him against a locker. Later, Nick began to violently beat him. Then, we saw Jeri, who was trying to stop the fight. Finally, Luna and I interfered. - That's enough! – I said, facing Sam. - Leave him alone or you mess with me, you freak! – Luna said, threatening Eduard. There was a silence for a moment. Then, Eduard grabbed Luna's wrist tightly, trying to hurt her and pushed her towards him, clanging her waist. - I'll give you a friendly advice, Looney…- Eduard told Luna, seductively. - Don't reach too far out of your league. - Let me go, you idiot! – Luna exclaimed, as she kicked him and she ran to where Takato, Jeri and I were. - STOP IT! – Takato shouted, angrily. - You do that to my cousin again and I kill you, you moron! - What's wrong, loser? Want to hit me? Do it, hit me, chicken! – Eduard said. - Let's leave them alone, Ed. – Nick interfered. - I don't think Takato will change in his life. On the contrary, he'll be a crybaby for the rest of his life. He's as weak, as all his friends. - Do you know you're digging yourself in your own grave? - Jeri said, annoyed. - I'm just wondering; how do you really feel, now that your mother is dead? – Nick continued. – No one forgets pain or suffering and you know you will always be afraid to be alone for the rest of your life. After this, Jeri couldn't stand it anymore and tears began to get out of her eyes. So then, Takato took Jeri to his house and Luna and I went to my place. Takato's POV So then, Jeri and I arrived at home. After that, I took Jeri to my bedroom and gave her some handkerchiefs to blow her nose and clean her face. I was extremely angry and furious. Why they had to tease Jeri because her mother died when she was a kid? For what they harassed Luna? I was sick of being bullied all the time, just because I can't express my feelings and I cry easily, doesn't mean I'm a 'chicken' or a 'crybaby'. I was so furious, that I started kicking hardly my desk. - T-Takato… - Jeri whispered. - … Calm down, please... You don't have to worry about me… - I'm sick of this! – I exclaimed, extremely furious. – Why me? Why? - It's not your fault. They're jealous ... – She answered, as she got closer to me. - Of what? – I asked, as I got near to her. - The generous and kind that you are… Then, I hugged Jeri tightly, then; I saw her beautiful hazel eyes and after that, I put both of my hands in her face, pulled her slowly to me and our when we closed our eyes, our lips locked, as we began to move our lips firmer and deeper. - Don't ever change… - Jeri said. Some weeks later, things weren't going better, as I expected. Nick and Edward were bullying me everywhere in the cafeteria, in the school corridor and even in class. I started getting into some serious problems, when I lost my temper; I fought in street fights, after school; to show them I wasn't a coward. One day, after school, when I was fighting Nick, before I could hit him, Henry interfered and took me to his place. When we arrived at his place, we went to Henry's room. - What the heck is wrong with you? – He asked, furious. - It seems that you forgot the big problems that you got into! - What happened, Takatomon? – Guilmon asked, confused. - It's not my fault! – I said, annoyed. – Someone had to give them a lesson. - Cut it out already! It's really stupid what you're doing, Takato. Just because you want to prove that you're not a coward, that doesn't mean you have to get into streets fights. - But it not, they'll think I'm a coward… - Being brave doesn't mean, you're not afraid of anything… - Henry said. - It means to be determined and to fight for your biggest dream! – Guilmon finished. - You don't need to show anyone, that you're brave or not, because being brave comes from your own actions… - Henry finished. – Please, think of what Guilmon and I told you… There was a silence for a moment. Henry and Guilmon's words were repeating in my head lots of times, as I took a deep breath. - Changing subject… - I said, smiling. – Where's your 'girlfriend'? I saw you guys' lots of times together… - First, Luna's not my 'girlfriend'. – Henry answered, turning red. – Second, we have been together very often because of homework and practical works and third, she's at Jeri's house, I think… Luna's POV After school, I went to Jeri's place. We were also going to meet Rika and Joanne there, for a pajama party. One hour later, when Joanne and Rika already arrived; I was silent, while Jeri talked about her first kiss with Takato. I was just wondering: what's my story? Who could be my parents? - Hey, Luna… - Rika said. – What's wrong? - You had been awfully quiet. – Jeri said. - I'm just wondering… - I answered, softly. - …about my story, who are my real parents and what happened to them… - Don't worry, Luna. – Joanne said. – I don't know anything about my parents either. - But that's weird… - Jeri said. – Don't you have any memories of them? A photo? Anything? - Nothing… - I answered. – I don't remember seeing them in my whole life. - I'm sure you're parents must be looking for you, somewhere. – Rika said, as she; along with the others hugged me. Suddenly, we all heard a cell phone ringtone. When I realized it was from my cell phone, I answered it and it was Henry. - Thank goodness you answer! – He said. - Hey! Calm down! – I said, laughing. - It seems that you saw a ghost, by the sound of your voice! - Don't even joke about it! I called you millions of times and you didn't answer! - What happened? - We found a huge Devitamamon, destroying the center of the city…- - WHAT?! I'm on my way! - I said, as turned my cell phone off and we all went to the center of the city. When we arrived, we saw Justimon, MegaGargomon and Gallantmon fighting against the huge Devitamamon, who destroyed half of the street. So then, I biomerged with Tigramon to Thronmon. Then, Rika took Jeri and Joanne to find a place to hide. So, then I joined the battle and attacked him, by helping Justimon; who was hurt. Then, we all combined our powers and attacked him. But, suddenly he vanished in the air. - Man, where did he go? – Ryo asked, confused. - It's impossible… - Henry said shocked. – He couldn't have disappeared like that! - When I found him… - Takato said, angrily. – I'll kill him! - Enough of masculinity, already! – I exclaimed, annoyed. – We have to find Devitamamon, before he finds Rika and the others! - Cut it out, Luna! – He answered. – Why don't you calm down a little bit? You're not the boss, here! - Hey! What's wrong with you? You should calm down! - ENOUGH YOU TWO! – Ryo interfered, shouted. – We don't have time for this! After Ryo interfered, there was a silence for a moment. Suddenly, I started to have a terrible headache and started to have some strange visions, as I started to see blurry. Then, I felt the energy around me disappearing. Finally, I couldn't see anymore, as I heard voices. Takato's POV We couldn't believe what we saw. We could see how Thronmon returned to be Luna and Tigramon and how Luna fainted, falling hardly from the sky to the floor. So then, Ryo was trying to organize a plan to go for Luna and Devitamamon: supposedly, Ryo was going to find Devitamamon; Henry was going to look for Jeri and the others and I was going to stay with Luna. - NO! – I said, furious. – I'M SICK OF HIDING ALL THE TIME! - For mother's sake… - Henry said. – Now, we have to concentrate… - Henry, calm down. – Ryo said. – We'll do this: We'll first look for Luna and Tigramon, then we'll separate, but Takato will look for Devitamamon and I'll stay with Luna, ok? Then, after a while of running, we found Tigramon with Luna, who was waking up. After that, when tried to help Luna to get up. - Jeri…Rika…Joanne…- She whispered. - … Devitamamon… danger… To make Luna react, I slapped her lots of times until she calmed down. Finally, we could understand Luna's words. - Rika and the others are in danger… - Luna said. – This is all a dirty trick… he's toying with us… - Hold your horses, Luna! – Henry said. – What do you mean with 'he's toying with us'? - Devitamamon armed this plan to distract us and attack Jeri and the others… - She answered, as she gasped, in pain. - … the visions… - Ok! Calm down, Luna. – I said. – Don't worry! That won't happen. - Everything we'll be ok… - Henry said. - You need to take a rest now. - Don't worry, I'll stay with you. – Ryo said. - Thanks, guys… - Luna said, as Ryo helped her to get up. So, we all continued with our plan and Ryo took Luna to a better place to hide. So then, I ran to the center of the city to look for Devitamamon. After that, when I returned to the same place as before, I screamed furious. I thought for a second that I was mad, because I started to see shadows everywhere and then, I heard Jeri's and Henry's voices. - WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? – I shouted. – SHOW YOURSELF! Suddenly, I saw Henry running after Jeri, who was running in different directions. Then, behind them I saw Devitamamon, who tried to attack them with lasers, until I ran, got in the middle and let Devitamamon attack me to save them, as bloodstains spread in the air and then, I fell to the floor extremely hurt. After, the Devitamamon's next shot, Henry grabbed me and we hid behind a building. After that, Henry tried to help me to get up. But, we heard Jeri's cries for help and I tried to go to save her, but Henry stopped me. - You can't go. It's too dangerous. – Henry told me. – You're injured. - But I have to do something! – I said, furious. - Don't you get that if you go you'll die? – He asked me annoyed. - AND DON'T YOU GET THAT IF I DON'T SAVE HER, SHE'LL DIE!? – I shouted, tearfully. – DON'T YOU GET THAT I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HER?! After this, I ran away and this time, when I saw Devitamamon shooting laser to Jeri, I got in the middle and all those lasers hit me hardly, making me fall the floor. Then, I heard Jeri's and the others' voices, but could hear less and less, until only I could hear the silence surrounding me. Suddenly, I saw a light beam falling from the sky, which made me hear again. As I woke up, I found a strange orange card with a symbol of a sun in it and I could see that my wounds disappeared. When I got up, I looked to the card; I couldn't believe it: That card was a crest's card. So then, Guilmon got up and Digimodified the card. - Digimodify! – I exclaimed, as I Digimodified the card. – Crest's card: activated! Then, an orange beam of light surrounded Guilmon and me, as a huge tornado. After that, I opened my eyes and I felt a strange and powerful aura around me. For a second I thought that I biomerged with Guilmon, but I was wrong: thanks to the crest of courage, Guilmon and I were Grandismon. So then, Guilmon and I as Grandismon, fought against Devitamamon. The battle was tough, but in a matter of 10 seconds, we finally won the battle. I never felt so powerful and strong before and I knew it, because when you give your life for someone you love, you become stronger. That was what I learnt that day. You don't need to show anyone you're brave, being brave comes from your own actions. Jeri's POV The next day in school, when we were in recess; Henry, Luna, Takato and I were celebrating Takato's victory in the school corridor. We were making a picnic in the middle of the corridor and taking photos with my camera. Then, Edward and Nick appeared laughing about our celebration. - You guys are a bunch of losers. – Eduard said, as we all stared at them. - What's wrong, Takato? – Nick asked him, laughing. – It seems that you didn't learnt what we told you. - Of course! – They both said, in chorus. - The problem is that… - Edward said. - … He's a C-H-I-C-K-E-N! – Nick answered. Takato didn't answer them. He just slowly stood up and walked near them, as he smiled at them. - Oh really? – Takato said, calmed. – Thanks for the info! - Uh? – They asked, surprised. - HELLO! – Takato shouted, laughing – Earth calling you guys! HELLO! Then, the rest of the kids in the corridor started laughing, including us. Nick and Eduard were so embarrassed that they walked away with their faces as red as tomatoes. - See, Takato? – I said. - I told you that you could do it! - I'm sorry about what happened these days, guys! – Takato said. - It's ok! – Luna said. - We're your friends! – Henry continued. – That's what counts! Finally, we all left to Takato's house to continue with our celebration, the surprise party we made for him. I was really happy for Takato that day: he received his crest, he faced Edward and Nick, he was my boyfriend and I was really proud of him. Category:Chapters Category:Diary:Digital Dawn